Halo: The Fall Of Spartan
by Powerchu
Summary: This is my first story and my first chapter written, it may sounds sluggish, but hey, i just a 12 15 year old kid, so who CARES! anyway, tis is abt Master Chief, John, wanting to pass on his skill. Yay! Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1: Prolugde

**_Disclaimer: Please note that all text in bolds are conversation, it is very obvious, and please, i just a kid. _**

**_Chapter 1: The Fall Of Spartans_**

****

****

**20 years after the events of Halo 3**

**0438hrs, Sep 22**

**RACH (Reach Academy Combat Hallway)**

Captain James Bonkler was standing near the big bullet-proof glass window, puffing out smoke from his cigarette. "**It've been years after that halo incident, aren't I right? Mr.John?" he whispered to a person near a doorway. **"Somehow it seems just day ago, that war happening, this whole HALO thing is gone now right? gone away for good?" John sighed. James kept quiet, not knowing what to say, actually, this Halo mission was not fully over, even after the stopping of the index, even after the war, there was something more to it, he just know it. "James? I can tell that something is wrong. Is the mission over or not?" john shouted in impatientness. **"Listen, i dont know how to explain to you, but the discovery of halo by Keys indicate that, in some places, there are remote places to launch a 'what you call halo missile'." James replied.**

_John then go out of the room, to the UNSC centre, somehow feeling quite tired, so tired of this WHOLE THING... _As he steps to the room, if was as if a button had been press, the whole dimly-lit room was enlighted with light.. bright white light... At the corner of the room, James saw a black figure, probrobly because of the lights.

**"Mr. john, nice to me..." before he could even finished his sentences, he was interrupted and saw that John was furious. "For the last time, STOP calling me MR.JOHN! If i _had_ a rifle now, i would shoot you in the head now, and who are you? For goddamn sake, you could have just talk to me using the nanocommunication! **

John was extremely angry, for no reason, everyone kept calling him Mr.John in UNSC all this years. John was now 42 year old, an old chap, his first objective is to find someone capable of using his MJONIR armour, he needed to pass down his skill.

"**Ok then, John, but i think it sounds weird but whatsoever, i am here to inform you on a confidential mission, that is why i never use ****nanocommunication, i guessed your temper will never change. **Over the sounds of Marines orders, that mysterious guy told him this mission. John seem to have a sad-glad face. He expect that this will come, he knew that he cannot be THE master chief forever...

_**Wanna know the mission? Stay tuned!**_

_**Press GO to review haha.**_


	2. Chapter 2 1: The Alliance

_**Disclaimer: All text are in bold, same from my first chapter. And oh yeah, i just forgot, the title in Chapter 1 is wrong, i am so sorry, but dun ask me for money, even a penny, i am broke.**_

_**Chapter 2: The Alliance**_

**0912hrs, Sep 22**

**RACH (Reach Acamdemy Combat Hallway) Weaponary Shipment Facility**

**"Yeah, you really need to do this, no other choice, beside, you are getting on age, i dont think you any other option, unless you want to quit, then you can app..." **Again, his sentences was interrupted by John, now, he had a very worried face. "I wont QUIT! If i had no other choice, fine, i will do it, but... there are many question left in my mind, who will be my student? Who will have courage to face thounsand of millions of brutes? Is there no other way out? Why must i be the ONE? And most of all, why me..." This time, instead of replying, the mysterious man slowly turned awayleg shifting, he walk out of the Facility, which seems to take eternity, the whole damn room was as big as a whale, perhaps even larger. There, at John watch, a LED screen show the mission.

_**Master Chief, this is emerald chief, I knew that this will happen, no one can live forever, remember, its not our choice, its yours. Overall details are as follow:**_

_Please find a suitable young marine to be in your position, train him like hell, torture him, put him to harsh climate and do whatever it takes to be you. I think there is someone remarkable for your position, go to area ruby, cell 90003, ask him, i think you know him...(**and other sluggish and lame stuff) **Ok then, goodbye._

**Message By Codename Emerald at 0859hours.**

"Right... now, where the HELL is the CELL? There maybe over trillions over of cell, and he ask my to find 90003? ah crap.." At that moment, he left, looking like a lunatic, searching for just 1 kid.

_**01320hrs, Sep 22**_

_**Area Red Ruby, Cell Number 90003**_

**"41, 42, 43, 44...45" **There, in the cell was a broad man, or should i say, kid, doing push-ups, he had a nice blond hair, nice body, and fair skin, well, at least lighter then Mr.John. Soon, John arrived just beside the cell, he was looking at cell 90002. "**Hey,... erm, do i know you?" **that kid saw him wondering around so he called for him, he sensed something familiar about him.. John heard and turned. "Who the?" He turned and saw him, month in astonishment. He was shivering for the first time in the Halo universe. "Holy COW!, it is really you? can it be? Sargent Hards? Its really you! Where were you all this year? "**I should ask you this John! Where were you this 20 years? I thought you had leave me all alone in UNSC, thank god. I _would have _been dead."**

Mr. John had finally seen his "new" best friend, the one who had been a spartan but had been cut off. He had been his training buddy for years, and now John knows why Emerald was smiling, Hards was the only one who could only be able to wield the MJONIR armour. No wonder, now all his answer seems to come clear. But John noticed to see something different, he was no longer the brat he used to know, everything was changed.

**"So, John, what had you been doing? I saw you once on HSBC news channel in Earth, you saved Earth.. neat. "hmm, what do you i had been doing?" I am training myself for any emergency... Hopefully, there are none..." **They both talk, laugh together, it was a friendship reunited..

_**1452hrs, Prone 18 ( Covenant Calander)**_

_**CAES, Area 18B (Covenant Anti Emergency Ship)**_

**(Endless amounts of grunts grawling) "This is a celebration for US!!! We had stop the index from turning on this particular day! Thus, we are gonna have our 18th anniversary! (Cheers sounds, hooray!) **It wasnt like the Humans kind of party, it was more like sacrificing, shooting challenge, and other disgusting stuff.. (disgusting? more like FUN!) **_" _Wait! Anyone heard that? that screeching sound... someone was here, but who?"**

Soon, a loud explosion was heard, red alert alarms are triggered, furious noise pop out, it was a blue nuclear missile, not from the humans, and the brutes species are dead... so who could it be? Then a black figure at the doorway comes out, holding what seems like a plasma rifle. Its... its Arbiter in a new armour?

**"Quick! Get all personals inside the ballastic shield, I'll handle this.." ** **"I will come, no.. we will come, its our duty, and this is no job for one men, ooow wort wort wort..."**

Its was hollow space out there, only the sounds of Phantoms, Uthoship and the banshee was there. One of the Uthoship carried the Arbiter and his crew, trying to search what make the sound. **(Explosion Sound) ****"Arghh... Status Report.." "Left side shield is down, we're losing energy." " Full Speed ahead, i dont care what will happen, just follow the direction of the recent attacks." "Arbiter, it come from the west, from that planet" " Planet? Let me see.. Wait a minute, thats NO planet! Thats a... **

Before Arbiter could finished his words, the Uthoship was down, swriling and heating, it went straight down to earth, will this cause another war? Who knows

_**1600hrs, Sep 22**_

_**Earth, New Mombassa**_

**"Hey, whats that? In the sky!" one of the people on Earth saw a big red circle kind of thing dropping down. "METOER!!" one of the uneducated people said. "RUN!!!!!!" **

**55 seconds later **

A very extremely loud bang was heard over 5000km away... the place that got hit was engulfed with flames. Screen of agony was hurt

_**Dont you guys hate people who called Master Chief, Mr.John? It make him look old which i dun like..**_

_**anyway, please review, chapter 3 coming tommorow. PRESS GO!**_


	3. Chapter 2: Solidus Snake?

_**Disclaimer: All text are in bold, same from my first chapter. And oh yeah, i just forgot, the title in Chapter 1 is wrong, i am so sorry. Also, the reason what it take so long to update is becus of my exams... sorry, and my PSLE is coming anyway... so, i had to buck up, anyway, ENJOY!!**_

_**Chapter 2: The Alliance - Part 2 **_

_**1650hrs, Sep 22**_

_**Earth, New Mombassa**_

Some people are injured, many died due to the crash of Uthoship. There, near the opening of the ship, crawled out Arbiter, looking weak and wounded, his team had died except for one. His shoulder guards are broken, his shield genarator are destroyed. All he had was a plasma rifle. His teammate was just behind him, his leg seems to be broken.

_I never told my crew or my beings what i had just saw, it wasnt a planet, nor it was a UNSC sattleship, it was... was another Halo. I never thought how it came by. But there is something, isnt.. the brutes dead? At the point my ship was damaged, i saw a Phamtom, inside, i saw a blurred-brute face, after that, there was a blinding flash._

The Arbiter thought to himself, indeed, he _**did**_ saw a Halo, but it is quite small, too small to be a Halo. At Earth, people was becoming a angry mob. Some were throwing hard stone to the Elites. Some managed to get through and destroy the Uthoship.There was a chaos of fire happening. The heat was getting up, and if Arbiter and his teammate cant get out, they probably be dead meat.

_**"Hey! You heard that? It sounds like our like our escape!" **_**(Thrusters Sounds)**There was a small amber clad waiting for them, seemed to be a Human vehicle, but why? How did they know they are in trouble? A figure came out of the door, throw down a rope ladder, indicating to come up. And so the Elites did, with no other choices. And all the other people stop throwing, perhaps the logo of the UNSC make them feel afraid.

_**1720hrs, Sep 22**_

_**Amber Clad Number 182**_

_**There in the dark, was.. Sarge holding a ciggeratte, he started to open his month, "Welcome back, Arbiter." **_**"Humans! Why do you save us? I thought the Alliance was over." **The Arbiter exclaimed in surprise. _**" We saw the huge explosion near Earth, we thought it was another brute team coming to take revenge, well... we went there and saw you both, (laughing) Hah, it was funny enough to see stone thrown at you." Sarge replied.**_

In there, Sarge explained something to Arbiter, maybe a mission, but why them? Why not the humans? _**"So, are you willing to do it?" Sarge told them.**_

**"If this is a saviour to our species, we will do it." **_**"Alright, lets go!"**_

_**There at the Central Europe, a Spartan was holding an MK-SMG. Sounds of bullets were firing. "**__Go, go go! Alpha Troop flank right top, Delta, Cover Alpha!"_

_There was a blurred image of the face of the Spartan. He looked like... like Hards! Oh yeah... when the incident of Uthoship crashed, John aka Master Chief was passing down his skills to Hards, during that 6hours of training, there was alert and Hards was forced to go to the battlefront. Now, deep in the war, they were fighting a group of unidentified aliens. Not floods nor brutes, its a new type of opponent, or is it? _

_**Hards was sprinting to the bunker, not minding about the bullets, he ran through, then... he stopped, a big shadow casted on him. He cant move, he was scared, for this was his first mission to the death... In front of him, was a gigantic brute-like alien. He was carrying a high-frequency sledge hammer. At this moment, the "brute" pulled his hammer up to his head, ready to strike him, shocked, Hards make a dodge. Then, a loud crash sound was heard, but Hards dodged at the right moment, he could feel the air cut past through his body. It could hardly be seen that he missed the bash. With precision, he aimed his SMG, he jumped with the help of the gravity-boost. He bashed the SMG to the "brute" head, and shoot one full clip to him... Hards landed with ease, while behind him, the brute fell down with a heavy thud. **_

"He do have lots of potential... isnt it?" _"He sure have, he sure had..." _There, in the RACH, John and Emerald chief was discussing about Hards. In just half a day, John turn his friend from a marine to a fully-advanced, highly skilled cyborg. _"I am glad you make the right choice, i thought it was too late." _"I just hope nothing will come up." _**Hards was panting... exhausted, he made his way to the bunker, and destroyed the radio frequency. He thought it was over, but.. how wrong was he... Millions of Phamtoms started arriving, thinking that they were the Elites. He went down, and wave at them. Then, in his communication, someone shouted, **_"HEY! Bloody hell! Get the hell out of there, thats not our Allies, thats the ENEM..." (_Beam Sound)_ "Hards? Hey, talk! Say SOMETHING!!!" _**Hards was alive, barely... the hyper-nuclear beam shot him, cuting out his communication. Feeling useless, he tried to crawl out of danger, but it was no use, the Phamtom was charging up its energy. Is it the end?**_

_**Just when it almost fired, the Uthoship came just in time, and crashed to the Phamtoms due to the hyper-warp mode. And then, lots of elite-like black figure jumped out, some holding fuel rods, some energy swords, some are carrying plasma turrets. Hards saw blue plasmas in the air, it was raining blue. Using this oppuntunity, he rolled and got up. He ran to the nearest warthog, or should i say, ATVs. He get in and slammed into the pedal. Soon, he was speeding, with 260km per hour. With no other plans, he just kept running, because all he had was the SMG, which is not gonna destroy anything. Just then, when he turned around the bend, Hards saw two figures fighting with energy swords. It was the Arbiter fighting the... the Heretic? He jumped out of the warthog and flew. Aiming his SMG, he shot blindlessly. The bullets destroy the Heretic's sheilds, and Arbiter finished him off. **_**" Hmm... wasnt gonna need help but thanks anyway, and demon... why are you here? I thought your mission was over." ****"Oh.. I am not your "Demon" you saw 20 years ago, i am his friend, and i am here to stop the war." **_Hards replied, without knowing why Arbiter called him Demon, perhaps the armour? Should be. Hards turned his head, twitched his eyebrows, and question flooded his mind. __**The events of the "Halo" is over, isnt it? Unless... Unless, what if.. THE FORERUNNERS!? **__Hards then heard a explosion coming straight from behind. He quickly turned his body, and thrusted forward, not knowing why. But, as he looked up, he saw a giant shadow above. It was coming nearer and nearer to him. He tried to roll but it was too late... For 2 seconds he counted, his eyes blinked and was soon unconcious..._

_**1150hrs, Sep 23**_

_**Unknown Area**_

_Hanging on the wall on this strange place was Hards, he still in a slight coma.. when he heard noises that woke him up, he slowly tilted his head up, when he realised what had happened. A huge massive robot were sent to kill him, but why? Well... At least he still alive. Ok, now what?_

**Disclaimer: Prepare for a long long speech.**

**"Umm... Where am i? I am surely not in heaven... I really need to find a escape, i dont think i have much time left. Hey.. whats that noise??"**

**"Hey you! Come with me you little crap."**

_"Hey, what the!? Since when i make him so mad?"_

_**(Walking to the cell door.) "Hmm. He looked unarmed...Maybe I could..."**_

_**(Crash noises)...**_

**Guard 1: "Hey.. you heard that? Sounds like something got crushed. Should we check it out?"**

**Guard 2: "Sure..."**

_And so, as the 2 guards went along the hallway, Hards taking advantage of this situation, dashed out. But, something unexpected happened.._

**Guards: "Raylon Sir! We have noticed that the Dog is down... We heard a cracking sound from Left Deck Side 61 Cell."**

**???: "Hmm... Could be an intruder, search every single clue you could get from that Cell, I want all of you back here by 1500 hours, ROGER?!**

**Guard: "Sir yes SIR!!!!"**

_**The two guard aimed their guns and stealthily moved toward the Cell. Suddenly, the radios of thiers came to life, "**__ Charlie 82, an intruder is in your way, he took out Bravo 182 single - handedly be careful. And he could be armed with one of our owns!!! WATCH OUT!!_

_**The alarm was sounded and all the guard in this area were fully-alarmed. Reinforcement came and join the guards, however, they were all wearing body-vest, with Head Gears. (The sound of light bulb exploding...) "**__What was that? Activating night - vision mode, Squad C, Move!" _

**Squad C leaned thier back on the wall near the Cell's Titinuim alloy door. **"_You bash that door, i throw the grenade, ok?" _**said one of the members in C. **_"Roger!" _**With that, they bash the door opened, followed by an explosion. All the windows in the cell breaks, the floor was cracking. Without warning, the floor collasped. The walls were showing some signs of weakness. **

_"What type of grenade did you just used? You blown the whole room!" _

_"It was the new plasma Juni-opi grenade, __**they **__say that it could blow 2 tanks at once."_

_"You just messed up my tidy hair!"_

_"Well, sorry, if you want anything, meet me aft..."_

_"Will you just SHUT THE FUC -ing HELL UP!!! You, go check the room!"_

_"But... But.. Si...Sir, the floor.. its...it all destroyed! How the hell am i going to chec...check the room???_

_**The leader took out his hand, red with rage, grabbed him by the collar, and throw him into the room. A loud scream was heard.**_

_"My... .AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! My leeegg, it is broken, I need a me..." _

_**A shadow figure came and decapicitated him.**_

_"SHIT! GET HIM!!!_

_**Soon, the whole room was ehcoed with the sound of bullets. Some was madly throwing grenade all over the place, almost killing a friendy. Hard, who was actually behind them all along, was surveying the whole commotion clearly. He pulled out his holstered - MK- M4 Uzi. He aimed. **_

_"BREAHHAHHA AHHHHHHH!!!!!" __**screamed one of the victims of Hards. **_

_"Shit... They are everywhere!!!" __**shouted the one of the guards as he reloaded.**_

_"__**They???**__ I thought it was a man." _

_"Dunno, should be him all along!"_

_**Hards continued his shooting after hearing that statements. After wasting his clips, he ran. All the guards heard the running noise, and followed. He came to a 2 - way junction. Something was telling him to go right but the sound of many reinforcements forbid him to do so. So, he had no choice but to go to the left corridor. And that is all when he got wrong. After a couple of steps, Hard reached a dead end. **_

**"Ooh shit! If only i had taken the right junction... Now what?" **_**cursed Hards as he heard many soldier coming.**_

_"Freeze!" ordered the Commander._

_**Hards was thinking what action should he do. Should he try to take out his CQC knife and dashed at the commander and take him as a hostage? Or should he just throw the knife?**_

_"Stop! What've you had there? Toss that knife to me."_

**"Morons..." **

_"What!?"_

**"You want the knife? Sure... This is a early christmas present for you!!!" **_**screamed Hards as he threw the knife at the commander. And in front of the eyes of the Squads. The old man laid lifeless on the floor.**_

_"Shit! KILL THAT BASTARD!!!"_

**"Opps... Now what am i going to do?"**

_**At the time when they are going to shoot, the sound of a helicopter came in. It was just behind Hards! When suddenly, someone from the behind of the thin wall of this corridor, said,**_

_"Hey, Get DOWN!!!!!" _

**"Should I ever trust you???" **_**shouted Hards at the wall.**_

_"You have to because you have no other choice!"_

_**Then, Hards began thinking... Yes, he had no other choice but to follow him. He was surrounded and maybe he could help him. **_

**"Fine..." **

_**Then, he rolled down and laid at the floor.**_

_"Hold on tight!!"_

**"Hold tightly to what?!"**

_**Suddenly, the wall exploded, all the sharp pieces wounded some of the Squads. **_

_"Watch out!"_

_**(Sound of homing missiles) followed by a (explosion) The missiles killed many of the Squads. The copter turned to its side then moved closer to the destroyed wall...**_

_"Jump in!!"_

_**Hards had a uneasy feeling but he knew he had to do it. As he got in, bullets rammed the sides. The copter then flew away... Inside, 2 man was waiting for him. So the total should be 3 person..**_

**"So... Why do you save me?"**

_"Sssssh..." __**said one of the man... or kid with a blonde hair, reaching the shoulder, while pointing to his ears, indicating maybe to use radio.**_

**Commencing Radio Frequency 142.96**

**Data downloading...**

**"Why do you save me? And wheres your radio? I cant even see it!"**

_"Wow.. you are even ruder than Solid Snake!"_

_**Solid Snake? **_**"Oh.. erm, sorry, the name's Hards."**

_"Hards? Strange name..."_

**"Yours?"**

_"My name is Ra... R... Solidus Snake... aka Jack."_

**"All of you got weird nicknames... anyways, i'll just call you Jack then..."**

_**Commencing Frequency 141.12**_

_**Data downloading...**_

_**"Rai.."**_

_"Hey Otacon! Hahaha... I forgot to tell you... ahhahaaa, my codename is now... ermm... Solidus.."_

_**"Solidus? I thought you hate him?"**_

**"Whats going on here?"**

_"SHIT!!!!!!! LOOK OUUT!! A HARRIER!!"_

**Hards looked out the cargo view. Indeed, a MISSLE IS HEADING HERE!!!!**

_**(Explosion...)  
**_

Here it is... pretty boring i know, but i will do a better one in the Holidays... anyways, please R&R!!!!

****


End file.
